Nemu Nemu no Mi
The Nemu Nemu no Mi is a non-canon Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to make anyone fall asleep. It was eaten by Noko in the video game only, while in the anime, the powers were attributed to the seahorse, who hypnotized Noko, but the fruit itself was never mentioned. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's main (and only) power, as demonstrated by Noko, can put an opponent to sleep through hypnosis. With the seahorse flute's power to manipulate memories, the fruit can become much more powerful. This power almost defeated the Straw Hat Pirates. In the games, it was stated that to use this power, Noko must first blow his flute to activate his powers, which is likewise similar to what is shown in the anime. This fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses, interestingly he is not affected by the Devil Fruit users standard weakness of not being able to swim, why is never made clear though. It's possible that since he was born a sea creature the sea doesn't hate him even though he ate the fruit. It's also possible because no other sea creature has been seen eating one. This gives merit to this theory because even though he was affected by the side affects, he handled it much better then humans do. Though he doesn't appear to be able to breath underwater, he eventually had to go up and catch his breath. Usage Noko mainly uses this power to put his opponents to sleep and absorb others peoples dreams and to take control of people. However it is shown that if he is hit the memories will start spilling out of his body and back into those that they belonged. he also turns down the food Zoe offers him saying he eats left over memories. Stealing Sleeping Peoples Dreams. An unnamed ability shown in Episode 220 Tatsu was played like a saxophone by Noko which allowed him to steal the memories of those sleeping within earshot of the sound. When 'played' Tastu would make a low, mournful sound. Those with their memories stolen would be able to partially remember the sound and the person who played Tatsu. Whether or not Tatsu can be remembered or not is unknown as he was never mentioned. It is likely that people would pay no attention to the toy-like creature but to the player instead. *'Hypnosis': Another unnamed ability used by Tatsu which was used to control both Zoro and Noko. Those affected by the hypnosis may not be able to recall what has happened as shown by Noko when he broke free from the spell. *'Last Resort': The closest thing to a name given to this ability, Tatsu creates a blue-white 'explosion' which takes the memories within the radius of the blast. Unlike the 'Saxophone' technique this takes every memory that those caught have. *'Spectral Images': Tatsu has the ability to make the images of people appear within a purple mist. He used this on the Straw Hat Pirates by showing them their loved ones (Shanks, Portgas D. Ace, Kaya, Bellemere, Zeff, Hiluluk and Kuina) and also past enemies (Crocodile, Enel, Arlong and Kage). *'Transforming': Using the Straw Hats' stolen memory's he was able to change himself into to a large balloon like version of himself. In this form he claimed he was a dragon despite it doesn't appear to have any powers to fly. Like normal, any physical damage cause him to lose memory's and return to normal. He has no combat powers and is actually more vulnerable. It's unclear what the advantages of this move are has it makes Tatsu weak and vulnerable with out offering any thing in return. Trivia *This is one of the three Devil Fruits that originates from video games, the other two being the Pasa Pasa no Mi and the Mini Mini no Mi. Reference *The full explanation of the fruits power in the game. Site Navigation ca:Nemu Nemu no Mi Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Non-Canon Devil Fruits